Valkyrie Type Battlestar
The Valkyrie Type Battlestar also known as the Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar or as the Odin Class Battlestar is a Colonial Warship. The two known as canon are the Valkyrie and the Yashuman both were destroyed over Caprica during the renewed Cylon attack (saved by the Battlestar Andromeda in Andromeda canon). Ship Data Length: 700 meters (Over 1,000 in D28) Width: Height: Crew: 1250 (Minimum for full capacity) 1750 (Full) (4000 in D27) FTL: 2 main drives with one backup drives Propulsion: 4 sublight engines (Six in D28) Armament: 'Primary and point-defense Kinetic Energy Weapons (Railguns): 16 small dual mounted turrets, 35 heavy dual turrets capable of firing missiles, unknown number of point-defense turrets. Along with Conventional and Nuclear Missiles and at least 6 ship to ship missiles silos. '''Air Wings: '''Six Viper Squadron (20 Vipers per Squadron) or 120 Viper and 30 Raptors. Each flight pods carry 3 Viper Squadron and 15 Raptors. Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe ''Valkyrie Class Valkyrie Dionysus Guor Hestia Hjörþrimul Poseidon Providence (Refitted into the Destiny Subclass) Sanngriðr' Svipul Thor Zeus ''Destiny Subclass - Valkyrie Class 'Valkyrie Type These two ships were modified Battlestar/Gunstar for long range missions. Only two of the old Valkyrie were modified for the missions. They were the Destiny and the Providence. They have double the normal KEWS and flak batteries. They were lengthened to the length of the Pegasus class, given more fighters, marines, crew fabrication units and hydroponics and water reclamation systems to help run her. Destiny Providence Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe ''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar'' Valkyrie Xanthus Sphinx Yashuman Battlestar Leonidas's Universe See Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar (D8) for more information ''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar'' Valkyrie Alfheimer Asgard Einherjar Jotunheimr Midgard Muspellsheimr Niflheim Sphinx Vanaheimr Vanir Yashuman ''Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar - Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar'' Freyja Bifrost Esir Heimdall Hel Jotunn Loki Nioavellir Niohoggr Svartalfaheimr Vaettir Yggdrasil ''Poseidon Subclass Light Battlestar - Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar Poseidon Bellerophon Odin Ramses Xanthus Battlestar Prometheus's Universe ''Odin Class Battlestar Odin Bellerophon Celestial Erasmus Night Flight Ramses Valkyrie Yashuman Battlestar Andromeda's Universe Valkyrie Class Battlestar Atlantes (BS- 32) (not to be confused with Atlantia) - Destroyed over Virgon Bucephalus (BS - 45) - Found adrift over Canceron, scuttled Celestia (BS - 23) - Destroyed over Caprica Erasmus (BS 65) - Destroyed over Picon Kallus (BS - 71) - Destroyed over Picon Odin (BS - 53) - Destroyed over Virgon Nile (BS - 50) - Destroyed over Virgon Mayfair (BS - 78) - Presumed lost with all hands. Fate unknown. Valkyrie (BS - 41) - Saved by Battlestar Andromeda (BS - 54) over Caprica and incorporated into BSG -54 Yashuman (BS - 43) - Saved by Battlestar Andromeda (BS - 54) over Caprica and incorporated into BSG - 54 Operation Exodus(Battlestar Atlantis) Universe (D23) Valkyrie class battlestar Valkyrie Caprica (destroyed) Poseidon The Long War (D27) Note: The D27 Valkyrie is 1350 meters long and has a far heavier armament and 180 vipers. She is classified as a medium battlestar and a successor to the Columbia and Durga classes. Valkyrie Yashuaman Vindication Two unnamed battlestars destroyed over Aquaria Battlestar Phoenix (D28) Valkyrie Class Battlestar (Line through= destroyed) Valkyrie Yashuaman Night Flight Erasmus Colonist Imperial Note that the D28 Valkyrie is over 1,000 metres in length, putting it a few hundred meters shorter than the Galactica. Wayward Family (D30) - Mars ''Class Battlestar In the Wayward Family, a nBSG/Macross Crossover, Series the ''Valkyrie-Type Battlestar is named the Mars ''Class thanks to the ''Mercury ''Class, and the ''Galactica-''Type known as the ''Jupiter ''Class in some sources. Brief Tech Details on ''Mars Class Battlestar Class: Mars Class Unit type: Battleship and Carrier Hybrid Class Mission: Protecting the Twelve Colonies from any Threat Classification: BS Manufacturer: Various Shipyards (Scorpion Fleet Yards; Picon Shipyards; Various Others) Operator(s): Twelve Colonies of Man First deployment: Unknown (around 7-11 Years after First Cylon War) Dimensions: 719.33 Meters Wingspan: 268.53 Meters Weight: Unknown Propulsion: 4 x DLG-1200 Sub-Light Engines; 2 x DLJ-500 FTL Jump Engines Power: 4 x DR-700 Tylium Powered Reactors Equipment and design features: DRADIS, range unknown; Short-Range FTL Communication Systems; Viper Launch Tubes Defenses: '''45 Inches of Titanium Steel Armor Plates '''Armaments: 210 x MEC-PD5 35mm Duel-Point Defense Guns; 30 x Mark IX 200cm Duel Primary Guns; 20 x Mark VI Light 120cm Anti-Ship Guns; 6 x Type VII Anti-Ship Missile Launchers Hanger Compliment: 50 x Vipers (two squadron of twenty fighters, ten planes in reserve); 12 x Raptor Scout and Recon Vehicles; 10 x Shuttles 'Crew Compliment: '''2,122 (Standard Crew); 1,200 (Minimum Crew Requirement) NOTE ON FIGHTER COMPLIMENT: There is a reason for such a low number of Vipers compared to the ''Jupiter Class (Galactica-Type) and the Mercury Class. See Mars Class Battlestar for Further Information ''Note'' ''Battlestar' Valkyrie's Image is created by CanisD. '' ''Air wings number are created by Allen Knott and are not be canon. '' ''Length is base on the Battlestar Galactica Wiki size giving for the Valkyrie. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Dimension Three Category:Dimension Five Category:Dimension Eight Category:Dimension Fifteen Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Battlestar Prometheus Universe Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Wayward Family Series (D30) Category:Wayward Family Ships (D30)